singularity_theoremfandomcom-20200214-history
Automata
Kyuria's robot-people; an intro will be provided soon. Original Forum Post Civilization Name: The Lil' Armada Civilization age: TBD Government Type: Capitalistic Industrial Technocracy Government Information: The government is (effectively) two headed. On the one hand, the Automata are independent. However, they feel a strong loyalty to the Zephyr, who are given a "ceremonial" position atop the food chain, next to the supreme leaders of the Automata but separately removed. However, their word and authority is highly "respected " none-the-less, making them effectively the real force behind how the actual government runs. In light of this, a mutual feeling of responsibility is fostered by the trust required of this partnership, making it highly stable and nigh unshakable. Government Status Stable but stagnant, they've been essentially doing the same thing for millenia now, constantly strip mining resources and building infrastructure for their ever growing nation. The population does not match the shear amount of infrastructure at their disposal, let alone their growth rate, making it a constant struggle to keep up with their own expansion. Population: TBD Home World/Capitol: System: Star Sailor's Nest, Planet: Haven (Aka, Toy Box) World Status Flourishing, the planet is a good representation of the entirety of Armada space. Vibrant culture, thriving industry, towering arcologies, and more infrastructure than will probably ever logically be used. Construction projects are constantly trying to expand, and literally every nook and cranny is filled to the brim, leaving little to do on that planet other then what it was meant for. Living and relaxing. Most planets in Armada space are like this, being intended for "shore leave;" space is for working, and while dinking around is tolerated, so long as the over all project is finished no one could complain. When on the surface however, it is a time for those who have spent their entire lives working so hard to relax and unwind, leading to the huge parties and festivals that never seem to end. It's actually a bit like what tourists think New Orleans is. Except the future in space with aliens. Notable locations and such: None which stand out from anything else anywhere else. The only unique section of the planet is it's core, which is a massive hollow built to shelter the entire population of Zephyr should the need arise. Founding Species and %: Zephyr (0.00000001% or something, IDK, totally negligible.) Other Species and %: Automata (100%) Society and Cultural information: TBD Society Status: Currently stagnate. Little cultural or technological innovation has been made recently, not much else is worth noting. Languages Trinary computing is the main form, specifically the Annelic form of programing language. This is due mainly to the fact that by the very nature of many of its denizens -being more or less (sorta)manufactured bio-drones- the Armada is pretty much a nation comprised solely of synthetic organics. Considering this, it is odd then that Annelic is actually the name for their true language, a lament like series of tunes and notes. As if they were singing, their melodic speak is extremely complex, beyond, in fact, the human rang of comprehension. Things such as tone, rhythm, and tempo are vastly important, and so are body language and gestures, as well as expression. Those are terms we as humans are familiar with, but they can carry much more meaning than humans can simply extract. Also playing important roles are light, due to their bio luminescent portions and wide visual spectrum, scent in the form of pheromones and chemical signals, and different dialects, which have "keys" allowing depth of sight into their meaning leading to different understandings of the specific definitions of many words. Economy: Rank 10+ with 5 as "average" based upon a massive industrial base. A sort of "command economy" is employed, however, corporations are allowed large amounts of freedom to maneuver so long as they satisfy their production quotas. The entire system is highly flexible, allowing for amnesty in the event of failures, meaning that few corporations have ever gone out of business, -the government provides stipends, financial aid, and regularly contributes to their budgets, as well as managing all loans and moderating legal proceedings to ensure official due process is followed- and thus lends to an air of tradition where one would normally not expect there to exist any. An interesting side effect this has created is the Moral Directive, a sort of unofficial spiritual guideline woven into the very fabric of an amazingly dynamic market. While one would expect such a "cushy" and semi laisez-faire attitude, coupled with government support, would have turned the heads of corporations into lazy, greedy, soulless fat cats. However, as workers come to view their employment with an almost patriotic affection, - due in part to what caste they were born into or moved into, such as workers or administrators- individuals all the way to the upper echelons take a surprisingly philosophical approach to something even so simple as purchasing a soda from the gas station. Considering those who all worked to have a hand in its production, those who built and the owner of the station, even the cashier and their families, the Automata will take such a task with the utmost seriousness, stressing the important of balance in the economy lest gaps begin to form between classes. And there are few things they fear so much as falling into those gaps. They also make a point to "spread the wealth," as the saying goes. Having long ago determined that over concentration of capital both sours and rots, but leaches and malnourishes sections of the market, donations and charities are considered more of a mandated past time, and most Automata are quite liberal with their investments. Industry: Absolutely friggen' monstrous, entire forge worlds produce enormous amounts of good and materials from raw resources gathered abroad. The word "shortage" does not exist, only "below capacity." As such, it can be described as a "land of plenty" filled with limitless untapped and under developed potential,... Construction/Production: Absurd to the Nth degree in a nutshell. Massive world cities, space colonies, mega scale constructions, and countless super projects on the cue. And it's not at all entirely empty space. No, they've got the supply lines to back it up, with fully stocked businesses and venues sitting empty. Over stuffed and abandoned, basically. Just waiting for someone to fill them. Specialties/Advanced Sciences: Manufacturing and resource gathering techniques are second to none (wishful thinking, but surprisingly accurate none-the-less) and they've got millenia of trial and error going for them in other fields, making than a highly advanced society when placed on the scale of the galactic average. Strengths: Anything to do with making stuff or being prepared. Seriously. They try to be prepared for everything, and if they're not, they'll certainly find a way to make what they need when they need it. They're master builders after all, so in the realms of technology and industry they have no equal. Weaknesses: Man power, severely lacking the workers to fill their many positions available. Offense, they have only ever built defenses for very obvious reasons, never taking to so much as any hint at imperialistic tendencies As such, while they do have substantial forces, they lack the ability to bring war. They do, however have the ability to make war, but require a long gearing up and reorienting period, much like Pre-WWII America. Claim Size: One star system please! Grid Coordinates: Map Claim Color: Holdings/Territory: All of Star Traveler's Nest holds their nation. As such, they have no need of external territories, instead, only focusing on finding new veins of resources, which they promptly claim and exploit to their fullest before being abandoned, and the Armada moving on to deal with more important tasks than guarding some arbitrarily selected point in space. That being said, outposts are quite common, refueling or supplying ships as they venture from the home system to abroad to gather more resources. These outposts, because of their instinct to build, and to keep building and never stop, have become massively over developed thanks to the sheer number of ship that pass through bearing raw materials and equipment and goods. They could be said, then, to be small colonies in their own right. Colonization/expansion: N/A, the Armada does not colonize nor does it reserve terrestrial holdings. However, they will frequently mark entire star systems as theirs for future strip mining or stellar re-engineering. Thus, they could be said to stake temporary claims, but quickly and quietly abandon them once they have outlived their usefulness or have been utterly exhausted. When put into perspective, this leaves them in effect scattered across the map like pepper on a plate. A three dimensional plate, mind you. Of course, god help you if you become a popular tourist destination,... that might as well be an invasion in its own right,... Foreign policy: "Oooh, lookit. Human resources!" They love other nations, especially their tech and culture, but for the most part simply view them as resources for goods and new innovations, and as potential markets to profit from. But great Scott do they LOVE foreign culture. Really, anything strange and alien, or just new fascinates them beyond words. You be surprised, really, just how much value they place on information and ideas. Indeed, one can get a lot out of them in a trade just by promising them all sorts of wondrous new concepts or even just opening up a new branch for the tourism industry. Diplomacy: Not a single person! Yet. They are currently for the most part isolated, holed up in their region of space, but do listen in on alien frequencies and signals coming their way. Unfortunately, without a way to develop an accurate cypher, they don't have the damnedest clue what's being said most of the time, and as such different translations can vary wildly from the unintelligible to the just plain absurd. Of course, if they are major players, the only real difference is that they will actually know what the heck people are saying. Their space will still be mostly isolated, with the "borders" closely monitored and incoming travel highly discouraged. They're not isolationists though, and they're very friendly,... and actually very easy to convince to do favors for ya! They're just nice and benevolent. Litteral space whales, really! Goals: Take the universe and fill it up by building the fuck out of it! Woop woop! Technological Age: Roughly 10 thousand years advanced, with humans as a rough comparison FTL Capabilities: Warp Gates for huge ships and fleets (Space airports FTW), and Jump drives for the individual form the primary means of travel, though shorter high speed hyper drives can be used by ships to navigate distances within a system much faster, but at a much higher energy cost. The Zephyr however have no such luck, and must slowly plow through the stellar medium to get to point A to point B. However, one time use "portable warp gates" can be used when a permanent one is unavailable, and can fit through other gates when in their compact traveling form. Ships using their drives to jump take much, much longer to calculate, and even longer to charge and slowly open up their jump corridor. The larger the mass is, the longer it takes. But by the same token, larger masses, once they pass a certain threshold, can actually Warp nearby objects with them. For instance, small escort fleets,... Inter Planetary Travel: Fluttering around kind of like a cross between a blimp and a butterfly. No, seriously. The Zephyr are basically space whales. The Automata have a more conventional method, relying on good old fashioned engines to plow the stars. (At least the ship-sized ones, everyone else relies on them, or actual ships.) However, their engines are unique, making usage of special Combination turbines that are, in effect, giant continuous after burners. The result? Where as the default speed of most star ships in the galaxy is cruise speed, Automata ships have a default speed of hurtling like a screeching MAC shot straight out of hell. All of their ships are fast, though, larger ships require extensive inertial dampening systems which limit the rate at which they may accelerate. Ships under that certain level however can zip around like no one else's business. (There's a lot to do in the next section,...) Military Information: Doctrine: Army: Navy: Weapons breakdowns: Strengths: Weaknesses: Surprisingly small numbers in spite of the absolutely massive logistics load each ship is. They also burn through supplies insanely fast. To quite what someone else once said about logistics; "They must literally throw away boxes of spare parts after opening them all to find the one correct part." Nothing quite so dramatic, I think that puts it appropriately into perspective. Species App Species Name: Automata Appearance: See: "Anatomy" Biology and anatomy: Height 5-9 ft Weight 370-630 lbs Survivability Fairly high, considering that most insect species are built for surviving in inhospitable climates and attacks by larger predators. In the case of the Automata, they simply evolved for complete domination. Natural Defenses/Abilities: (Self explanatory, special abilities also count.) Unnatural abilities Strengths weaknesses Respiratory Gas: Oxygen and carbon Base composite Element: Carbon Base Form and Ethnic Variations: Life Span: Average of at least 600 years or so Reproduction Rate: Variable, females can lay clutches of about a dozen or so eggs roughly once a week. Those however are limited to the castes of the male and female, and as such provide only slow population growth. However, in the cases of queens, there is little to no limit on their ability, able to create basically a small battalion in a day Intelligence Level: Trait/behaviors/dispositions Type: Draconic insectoid Aggression: 0 Society and Cultural information: Important Characters Stryklin "Buzz buzz bitchez." Queen Marisol Queen of Blades Queen Savyn Amistoll Category:Species